


Not so drunk

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on dialogue prompt, Dean ship it, Destiel - Freeform, Hangover, M/M, Mention of drinking, Mention of sex, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: "-how drunk you were last night?-Well, I still have my pants on so not that drunk?-Those aren't your pants."





	Not so drunk

Sam woke up with a headache. Hangover headache to be exact although it wasn't that bad. He reached for his phone to check out the time- 12.00. He got up with a moan and made his way to the bunker's living room where Dean was, to Sam's surprise, reading a newspaper. Without a word younger hunter made himself a coffee and sat by the table.  
-Long night huh?- Dean asked taking eyes of the paper.  
-Don't even start... I feel awful... How come you're so fresh?  
-I left earlier, with Cas. Remember?   
The day before both hunters and the angel went out for a drink to celebrate another victory over some demons. Sam got a little bit more than he should.  
-Not at all..  
-Dude, how drunk you were last night?  
-Well, I still have my pants on so not that drunk?  
-Those aren't your pants.- older brother laughed.  
-Wait what?- Sam looked down and realized Dean was right.   
Those pants were definitely too short.  
-How did it happen?- moose asked.  
-Maybe you should asked the chick you slept with.  
-I haven't slept with anyone, Jerk.  
Before Dean could respond a very good known archangel appeared in the room.  
-That's not exactly true...- Gabriel said.  
-What the heck is your feathery ass doing here?- older hunter didn't seem happy.  
-You should ask your brother. He invited me last night.  
-Wait..... WHAT?!- Sam couldn't believe it.  
-You don't remember? After our lovebirds left we had a long and interesting conversation after which you... I repeat... YOU kissed me and invited me here.  
-But we didn't.....  
-Oh yes we did.- Angel smirked.- TWICE.  
-At least tell me that...  
-That you were on top? Second time, yes. I didn't know you're so kinky kiddo.  
-Enough!- Sam intervened starting to remember.  
After a moment of silence younger Winchester spoke.  
-So... Are we together now?  
-You proposed to me last night... but boyfriends is enough for now...  
-Finally..- Dean sighed.  
-What?- Sam looked at him confused.  
-You guys were bitching around for like forever. You were even worse than me and Cas before we got together.   
-I think I can call it a day...- moose decided.  
-You just woke up.- Gabriel pointed out.  
-Yeah.... But I think this (he pointed at Dean and Angel) is enough for me.   
THE END


End file.
